Aku Mencintaimu
by GreenRedApple746
Summary: Hari ini kau begitu cantik..


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kau begitu cantik. Kau begitu menawan sampai nafasku tertahan. Kau berjalan dengan begitu anggun dengan gaun putihmu itu dan tak lupa senyum indah yang terukir jelas di wajahmu. Bahkan sebuket bunga di tanganmu pun tak mampu menyaingi keindahanmu.

  
  


Kau terus berjalan tanpa ragu menuju altar dengan menggenggam erat lengan ayahmu. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, sinar kebahagian yang terpancar di kedua mata hijaumu. Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menarik senyumku. Tentu saja karena wanita yang aku cintai begitu cantik di hari yang bahagia ini.

  
  


Aku berani bersumpah, tidak akan ada pria yang mampu mengalihkan pandang matanya dari mu, karena aku salah satu dari pria itu. Namun kau tahu? Rasanya ingin sekali aku membungkusmu dan membawamu pulang, karena aku hanya ingin agar hanya aku saja yang jatuh cinta kepada mu. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, kaunya saja yang begitu menawan hingga mereka tak mampu berkedip. Ah, rasanya aku ingin kalau aku saja yang dapat menikmati kecantikanmu.

  
  


Mungkin aku yang terlalu larut dalam kencantikanmu sampai tak sadar kalau kini kau sudah sampai di altar dan siap untuk mengucap janji suci. Ternyata dari dekat aura kecantikanmu semakin terasa. Aku semakin tak dapat mengalihkan mataku dari mu.

  
  


"Aku bersedia."

  
  


Tanpa ku sadari dua kalimat itu keluar dengan sangat mantap dari mulutmu. Saat itu juga aku tersadar, kau sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk ku miliki. Kini kau sudah resmi menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sakura'.

  
  


Akhirnya penantianmu berakhir. Akhirnya kau dapat bersanding dengan pria yang kau cintai sedari dulu. Pria yang selalu kau nanti kepulangnya. Pria yang ingin kau dapatkan perhatiannya. Pria yang ingin kau dapatkan cintanya.

  
  


"Selamat, Sasuke, Sakura." Ucapku sambil menjabat tangan kalian.

  
  


"Arigatou, Kakashi."

  
  


"Arigatou, Kakashi-Sensei." Balasmu sambil tersenyum.

  
  


Ah, kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku juga bahagia. Tentu saja, karena hari ini kedua muridku resmi menikah. Namun aku juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di dadaku.

  
  


Melihatnya bahagia seperti ini, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa pilihanku untuk melepasnya tidaklah salah. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Biarlah sekarang aku berdamai dengan rasa sakit ini. Asal aku dapat melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

  
  


Selamat tinggal wanita yang kuncintai..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano.. Kakashi-Sensei? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

  
  


Hah? "Ah, tentu saja, Sakura." Jujur saja aku cukup kaget. Apa lagi yang mau ia bicarakan? Aku pun mengikutinya berjalan ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

  
  


"Terima kasih karena telah bersedia hadir di pernikahku. Jujur, aku tak menyangka kau akan hadir." Entah, tapi saat dia mengatakan itu aku dapat melihatnya.

  
  


"Ah, bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku akan datang ke pernikahan kedua muridku, iya kan?" Jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sakura.. Tolong jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu, karena aku... aku dapat melihatnya. Aku dapat melihat kilat kesedihan di kedua mata indahmu.

  
  


Dan tanpa ku duga kau langsung memelukku dan terisak di dadaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak menyangka hal ini.

  
  


"Diam... Cukup diam. 5 menit saja, aku ingin seperti ini. Karena aku tahu setelah ini aku tidak akan dapat melakukannya lagi. 5 menit saja dan biarkan aku mengungkapkan semuanya. Bahwa aku.. aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak apa, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi."

  
  


Sakura kau...

  
  


'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura..'

  
  


Sayangnya aku tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku hanya dapat membalas pelukanmu dengan erat. Takut jika ini hanya mimpi. Takut jika yang aku dengar ini hanya sebuah halusinasi.

  
  


"Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membebankan mu dengan perasaan ini. Karena mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku pada mu dan belajar untuk mencintainya lagi. Jadi.. Selamat tinggal."

  
  


Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes seiring dengan berakhirnya ucapan perpisahan dari mu.

.

.

.

Owari


End file.
